remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
AV-5 Spectre
BACKGROUND COMING SOON FACTORY SPECIFICATIONS Name: AV-5 Spectre (Attack VTOL) Production Start: 2131 Manufacturer: Delauney Industries Classification: Light Assault Craft Length: 9.66m Width: 6.10m Height: 3.05m Power: 50 lithium polymer (LMP) batteries matched to ultracapacitors, divided into two banks Propulsion: Oroboros-G1200 plasma generator slaved to twin Gargoyle-class anti-matter propulsion-units. Range: 4,500 kilometers (one-way) at max load Service ceiling: >65,000 ft (20,000 m) Speed: At altitude: Mach 2.25 (1,500 mph, 2,410 km/h) Supercruise: Mach 1.82 (1,220 mph, 1,960 km/h) Crew: 1 Pilot, 1 A-I Co-pilot / Weapon Systems Officer (WSO) Passengers: N/A WEAPON SYSTEMS + Chin-mounted dual, rotary GAU-52 gauss-cannons capable of switching between anti-vehicle armor-piercing (AP) and anti-infantry high explosive (HE) rounds. + 2x Electronic Support Measures / Defensive Aids (ESM/DAS) pods On stub-wings + 16 AGM-152 Guided Air to Ground Missiles on rails of 4 per pylon. + 32 70mm 'Wildfire MK-II' unguided air-to-ground rocket in launchers mounted on chin-pylons. NOTE: due to sim weapon mechanics, the only weapon attached on construction is the chin-guns, represented by a L_a_MG_Class_(Permanent) token. Players inside of the vehicle may fill any empty weapon slots with their personal non-Melee weapons and use them as normal. AGM-152 missiles can be represented with the H_s_Launcher_Class_(Permanent), while the 'Wildfire MK-II' rockets can be represented by the H_a_ACannon_Class_(Permanent). Please be aware that vehicle rules require one occupant to man a single weapon in order for it to be used in a turn. One filled seat equals one attack from one weapon. As the Drop_Ship_Class provides full cover, personal weapons beyond those filling the vehicle's weapon slots cannot be used against targets while inside the vehicle.** AVIONICS + Night Vision (NV) / Infrared (IR) toggles allow piloting of the craft in low-light or blackout conditions and the identification of targets based on heat signatures. + Electronic Countermeasures (ECM) have two purposes: the first is to conceal the craft from various detection methods, while the second is to prevent targeting and homing systems from acquiring or maintaining a lock on the craft. + Early Warning Air / Ground Radar (EWA/GR) provides detection of airborne and surface threats, along with terrain-follow radar to enable extreme low altitude flight. NOTE: The listed equipment is for fluff purposes only. Sim rules for vehicles state that the only modifiers that can be used (beyond those specifically stated to affect piloting checks) are accuracy and damage modifiers for weapons.** OPTIONAL MODIFICATIONS + Advanced Targeting: overhauls the algorithms used in tracking and targeting hostile craft, ensuring that no matter how fast the target your ordinance will have greater odds of impacting. (+15 ACC) + Drop Pod: transport bay attachment converts each seat into a single-use armored ejection deployment system, providing increased cover to passengers entering into particularly hot landing zones. (Negates falling damage, takes 1 full turn to land. Occupant cannot be targeted until they have left the pod. May only be attached once.) + Extra Mounting: hardpoints on the wings allow for further weapon systems to be integrated onto the craft. (+1 weapon slot, does not add additional seating.) + Extra Seating: transport bay attachment extends the troop bay, providing room for a further four passengers. (+4 seats, no additional weapon slots.) + Maneuver Thrusters: installs reaction control system (RCS) ports at key points, allowing exhaust from the plasma power plant to vent into the open air and provide extreme momentary maneuverability to dodge incoming fire. (+3 AGI) + Redundancy Systems: keep the craft flying even when excessive damage has been dealt to the airframe. (+10 HP) + Safety Harness: seats will help protect both passenger and crew from potentially fatal injuries in the event of a crash or hard landing. (Half damage from vehicle destruction from all sources before damage reduction applied. May only be attached once.) + Security Firewall: adds an extra layer of protection from hackers attempting to gain access to the craft's systems. (+3 HAX) + Selective Fire: utilizing advanced weapon integration software, the pilot pilot is able to toggle between any installed, unmanned weapons systems. (May only be attached once. Pilot cannot make multiple attacks per turn.) + Tibinium Plating: replaces the craft's standard armor and provides additional damage mitigation from large-caliber rounds and explosives. (+3 UDR) + Turbo Injector: modifies the transmission system and modifying the maximum angle settings to the variable dual-tilt housings, resulting in higher outputs and increased speeds. (+4m MOV) + Uranium Plating: replaces the craft's standard armor with a super-dense yet lightweight material, rendering the craft immune to all ballistic weaponry. (Vehicle can only be damaged by explosives, magika, and Heavy-class melee. May only be attached once.) NOTE: Only six add-ons may be equipped to a single craft at any time. Unless otherwise noted, attachments may be added multiple times, up to a +6 stat cap.** Category:Scorpion Security Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Lore